


Blossom Utonium Doesn't Break Tradition

by GlitzyGirl26



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossick, F/M, First Kiss, High School, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitzyGirl26/pseuds/GlitzyGirl26
Summary: It's almost Christmas in Townsville but Blossom is peeved. There are waaay to many mistletoes in the halls and every boy in Townsville High keeps on luring her under one. What will happen when she accidentally bumps into BRICK of all people under the biggest mistletoe she's ever seen? Will she finally lose it or will she give him the kiss?
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Blossom Utonium Doesn't Break Tradition

Blossom was irritated, very very irritated. It was the week before Christmas and halls were all beautifully decorated. The puff didn’t mind all the décor, just all those dang mistletoes that were everywhere. What made it worse was that freakin’ boys kept on leading her under one to get a kiss out of her. They all knew Blossom Utonium wouldn’t break tradition.

It was only third period and Blossom had already received seven kisses trips to her locker to get books, transitions between classes, both before and after, and merely going to the bathroom, and she was just ready to lose it and go home.

Blossom looked up to find a brown-haired boy approach her and braced herself, knowing full well what was going to happen next.

As she expected, the kid, apparently named George, pretended to engage in a friendly conversation, gently leading her under a mistletoe, and the acted surprised that they’d walked under one, before shrugging and suggesting that they might as well just go ahead and follow tradition. She let him kiss her cheek, much to his disappointment.

Blossom pretended she didn’t see it.

The girl quickly bid her good-byes after making it clear to the boy that there was nothing between after this before hurrying to get to her next class when she bumped into someone and growled.

The Puff lost it before knowing who it was.

“Sorry, no more kisses! Try some other girl,” she snapped instantly, before looking up with a scowl and finding a set of red eyes bore into her instead.

“O-Oh, B-Brick!” she squeaked.

Brick gave her a weird look as she blushed out of embarrassment. “What are you talking about?” he asked, “What kiss? I’ve been trying to avoid girls all day from luring me under mistletoes. Just my wonderful luck that I bump right INTO one.”

“S-Sorry. It’s just, ugh, after eight kisses from eight different losers, my brain is just really screwed up right now.”

“ _Eight_ kisses?!” Brick asked, unable to believe it. It was only _third_ period!

“That I counted,” Blossom added.

Then both teens looked up, suddenly aware that they were under a rather large mistletoe themselves. Brick slowly forced his gaze back down to Blossom, mouth going dry.

“Make that nine?” he said weakly.

“Freaking mistletoes,” Blossom muttered, rubbing her forehead.

“I mean, you don’t have to do it or anything. No one’s here anyway and-”

Blossom interrupted his babbling with a small sigh. “Blossom Utonium doesn’t break tradition,” she mumbled, slightly embarrassed that she was actually going to do it, considering that she had a teeny little crush on him from before.

“U-Uh...” Brick stammered, at a loss for words.

The girl was JUST complaining about all the kisses she’d gotten under mistletoes today and here she was, making the first move on _him_ , Brick freaking _Jojo._

Gentle hands cupped the side of the Rowdyruff’s face as a pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek.

Brick felt fire radiating off his cheeks, which were no doubt a shade of dark crimson by now.

“Merry Christmas, Brick,” Blossom wished softly as she went to leave when she felt Brick grab on to her wrist and pull her back under the mistletoe, “H-Hey! What gives?”

“I never wished you back...”

“O-kay?”

What Brick did next surprised the hell out of both of them, but Brick recovered quickly and pretended that this was his plan all along.

Brick ducked in and kissed the Puff full on the lips, leaving her face flushed, gawking for words as she became uncapable of forming coherent sentences. He chuckled.

“Merry Christmas, Blossom,” he wished, before walking off with his hands in his pockets, a smug smile plastered onto his face.

Blossom stood there frozen, before shaking herself out of her stupor and then yelling out in fury.

“BRICK JOJO!”

Brick only chuckled once more. Maybe mistletoes were sometimes worth it after all, if it meant it gave him a chance to finally kiss the girl he’d set eyes on for a while now. Heh, he was dead the next time Blossom saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposted story from my other fanfic page on fanfiction.net. I have never been on AO3 before and this is my first time so I hope you all like it and I look forward to sharing more of my stories with you guys! Lot's of love and Take Care! XD


End file.
